


Moon U

by sakurakjh



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakjh/pseuds/sakurakjh
Summary: Jaebum talks about his feelings to the moon





	Moon U

**Author's Note:**

Since Jaebum moved to Japan two years ago, he has been Jinyoung's neighbour. Jinyoung has always been the model neighbour, helping him with Nora when she rans away and returning the mail that ends up in his mailbox by accident. Jinyoung is a nice person and Jaebum likes that. But the thing that Jaebum doesn't like is one of Jinyoung's friend, the one that's always around, Yugyeom.

It has been a year since Jaebum realized he was in love with Jinyoung. Always looking forward to talk with him but never got the actual chance to do so. That's why he's surprised when Jinyoung is at his doorstep smiling at him.

 _"Good morning hyung, hope I'm not intruding"_ Jinyoung paused and looked at him, Jaebum just nodded, so Jinyoung continued "I'm going to Jeju on a vacation with a friend, so I wanted to ask if you can put the bills the next week for me" Jaebum nodded again so Jinyoung handed him the papers with money and references he supposed.

 _"Sure. Will you be back before the monthly payment right?"_ He asked while going on the bills and didn't find the rent, Jinyoung smiled at him and nodded.

 _"I will be back on March 1st probably, so I'll be here for the next moth bills, don't mind it hyung"_ Jinyoung smiled at him again and went into his own apartment. Jaebum closed the door and let go the air he has been containing. He found a note with a drawing of Jinyoung and the letters "Thank you and sorry for the inconveniences hyung" the note smelled like peaches.

...

Two weeks later Jaebum was early from work, making his way upstairs he found Yugyeom closing the door to Jinyoung apartment. When Yugyeom realized Jaebum was staring at him he jumped in surprise.

"Ah hyung, good evening" Yugyeom raised his hand to say hi, but it seemed to awkward to Jaebum since they didn't actually talk to each other, then he took off passing Jaebum to run downstairs. Jaebum stared at Jinyoung apartment door, it was dark and no light was flirting from the bottom of it, after all Jinyoung has been in Jeju for two weeks already.

He went inside his apartment, throwing away his tie and case, undressing himself until he was in pants and undershirt only.

He went out to the balcony, it was a perfect view of the nightlife in Tokyo. Everyone beneath him looked busy and too distracted to notice the full moon in the sky. He looked to his side, to Jinyoung's balcony. The flowers Jinyoung took so much care were already blooming and looked stunning. He wondered if Yugyeom was the one who was watering them and a bolt of jealousy struck him. H wanted to be the one Jinyoung trusted.

He sighed of the nonsense he was thinking and looked to the sky.

 _"I wonder if Jinyoung can see this moon from Jeju"_ He said out of nowhere. He was alone and couldn't bear it anymore. _"This is all my fault isn't it? I can't even talk to him without making a fool of me, it's plain pathetic. But if you could see him..."_ Jaebum smiled, playing all his memories of Jiyoung in his mind " _God, he's a masterpiece. The way he covers his mouth when he laughs, how his eyes wrinkle when he smiles..."_ Jaebum smile fainted, he sighed again _" This is damned. he would never look at my direction, why would he? He has Yugyeom and the muscular blonde dude to choose. They're obviously better than me, i'm just..."_

_"Pathetic"_

_"That's not true!"_

_..._

Jinyoung, an adult with a stable job who couldn't with the pressure of it.

Totally pathetic.

He carried himself to the apartment complex feeling the trip way too long. Once he reached his bed inside the apartment, he called Yugyeom.

 _"Hyung? Did something happened?"_ Yugyeom sounded out of breath and Jinyoung then remembered he had practice on Tuesdays.

 _"Yugyeomie... i ca_ _n't anymore"_ His voice cracked at the end and Yugyeom was in his doorway fifteen minutes later. Two hours of Jinyoung crying in Yugyeom's lap without actually talking were what Jinyoung needed to calm down. Jackson and Mark arrived an hour later and basically snatched Jinyoung from Yugyeom making him watch movies to distract him.

"You should take your time to heal yourself Jinyoungie" Mark was cuddling him to sleep while Jackson and Yugyeom snored lightly in the floor "You know, disconnecting yourself from work and those things"

 _"Soy you want me todo become a Hikimori?"_ Jinyoung looked confused at his hyung idea.

 _"It may be a good idea, Yugyeom can always come over and check on you and do your errands. You can ask your neighbour to pay your bills"_ To say that Mark looked worried was minimizing the topic at hand.

 _"Okay, I'll do it"_ Jinyoung cuddled Mark to get some sleep.

A week later, Jinyoung had already asked for his leave, bought mangas, books and movies to watch and borrowed Yugyeom's game console to play a little. He even asked Jaebum to pay some bills for him. Ah... Jaebum... Jinyoung has been crushing on him since forever but the older just seemed to avoid him every time he wanted to talk.

...

Two weeks into his new life, after Yugeyom leave after bringing him more food and games, he decided to water his plants. He was already going inside when he heard noise inside Jaebum apartment and before he could go in Jaebum went out to the balcony. He threw himself to the floor trying to be quiet. Wasn't he supposed to be late on Fridays? Why was he so early?

He heard Jaebum walking in the balcony, he was already thinking of just rolling inside without being noticed when he heard Jaebum talking.

 _"I wonder if Jinyoung can see this moon from Jeju"_ Did he hear that right? Did Jaebum just called out for him? _"This is all my fault isn't it? I can't even talk to him without making a fool of me, it's plain pathetic. But if you could see him..."_ Jinyoung was frozen in his place, with a hand over his mouth smiling like an idiot " _God, he's a masterpiece. The way he covers his mouth when he laughs, how his eyes wrinkle when he smiles..._ _This is damned. he would never look at my direction, why would he?" NONONO, HOW CAN JAEBUM SAID THAT? Jinyoung has been broiling over him for years "He has Yugyeom and the muscular blonde dude to choose. They're obviously better than me, i'm just..._ "

_"Pathetic"_

_"That's not true!"_ Jinyoung shouted as he stand up startling Jaebum so much he fell on his ass to the ground. When he realized what he just did he rushed inside and locked the door. He heard Jaebum knocking outside.

 _"Jinyoung open the door!"_ Jaebum was confused. What was doing Jinyoung here? Wasn't he in Jeju-do? He kept knocking at the door until a minutes later, it opened. Jinyoung lead him inside, they settled themselves in the couches, Jaebum looked over at Jinyoung, who looked equally or even more nervous than him.

 _"First of all"_ Jinyoung looked like he was having a panic attack, but soon even his breath _"I'm sorry for lying. I have a really delicate situation about my mental health and my friends thought it would be a good idea be a hikimori. Sorry I lied but I didn't want you to find out this"_ Jinyoung looked extreamly guilt _"And I shouldn't have eavesdrop you just now"_ Here comes the rejection _"But I think hyung is great! You're nowhere near pathetic!"_ To say Jaebum was surprised for those words was saying less _"And... I wouldn't mind going on a date with hyung"_

" _You mean that you like me too?"_ Jaebum was shocked to hear that. For over a year he has been crushing on Jinyoung and now... He liked him back. Jinyoung nodded and Jaebum smiled at him _"I promise I won't waste this opportunity"_

**Half a year later**

Jinyoung passed more time in Jaebum apartment than his, even if Jaebum asked him to move in, he just wouldn't give in. He was reading a book while waiting for Jaebum to arrive, the ramen already done and the house clean.

After a whole month of dating, Jaebum suggested him to change his job to a light one for a while, so Jinyoung was now an employe of a Manga store down the street It gave him more time to keep both aprtment clean and the dinner ready for Jaebum.

Sometimes Jackson and Mark would come over and have dinner with them, there were times where Jaebum's brother, Youngjae will come to stay in Japan using Jinyoung apartment for the weekend and have breakfast with them. Some of those times Yugyeom may tag along for a double date.

Jaebum sometimes, after Jinyoung drifted to sleep after having sex, he will just get up and walk to the balcony, stare at the moon and thank it for listening to him that night.


End file.
